Supspace Emissary Tale
by coolpenguin7658
Summary: It's the Supspace Emissary... in Story form! Chapter 1 is currently uploaded, and I'm making more chapters, but I'll write the summary for Chapter 1. Mario and Kirby battle it out on the Middair stadium. After Kirby's defeat, Petey Piranha shows and kidnaps Zelda (with Peach rescued). Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the character, nor will I EVER.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Peach and Zelda stood at the edge of the arena, waiting for the match to start. It was that time of year, when fighters around the world battle for the title of the champion.

"I hope Mario does well," Peach said. "Kirby's done some extremely tough competitions in the past, so I don't know if Mario will stick up to it."

"Don't get down! Mario's been saving everyone—the Mushroom Kingdom—for forever!" Zelda told Peach enthusiastically, "it'd be a surprise if he DIDN'T win. Now about Link… I wonder why he didn't enter. He told me he has to get the Master Sword again… For goodness sakes! It's just the tournament!" Peach shrugged.

"Many warriors come out all the time! Link just might be making up an excuse for not fighting. He's been in these annual games… for ages! Ever since the first one, Link's had his Master Sword tons of times."

Zelda laughed at the sight of Link being afraid. It just didn't seem possible, after he'd save her about a million times.

As the two princesses kept on about past tournaments and rankings, Mario and Kirby ran onto the Middair Stadium, ready to duke it out. After giving each other cruel facial expressions for about 2 minutes, the two 64 veterans began to fight for victory.

• • •

The crowd cheered wildly as Mario waved to the crowd, after his victory against Kirby. Mario tapped Kirby's trophy, returning him to life, allowing the two to shake hands, and meet & greet with the crowd.

"Good job Kirby," Mario said, gasping for air." Kirby winked at him, until to speak for a while. Suddenly, the sky started to turn a dark red, with a large flower-like figure raining down on them. It was Petey Piranha. A notorious villain from the Mushroom Kingdom. Familiar with the princess setting, Petey captured Peach, as well as Zelda, quickly realizing that she too, was a princess.

"Argh! HELP!" Peach and Zelda screamed from their cages. Mario and Kirby exchanged looks as Mario quickly ran up to Petey, but was pushed back all the way to the clouds, in Skyworld. Kirby, gaining the courage to fight again, ran up to Petey to rescue to captive princesses. With the audience fleeing, Kirby didn't really have much to cheer him on, but he knew he had to rescue Peach and Zelda.

"Just hold tight!" Kirby assured Peach and Zelda, "I'll get you guys out of there in no time!" Peach and Zelda looked at each other, each with worried expressions, but knew Kirby could get them out in time.

"Haaaaaa-yah!" Kirby used his cutter to land the final blow on Petey. Noticing one of the cages broke open, he rushed over to rescue one of the princesses. It turned out to be Princess Peach!

"Thank you so much! My brave little hero. But where's Mario?" Peach looked around, and Kirby do so too.

"Petey knocked him all the way to Skyworld. It'd take forever to get there!" Kirby told Peach. After searching the scene for Zelda too, Kirby and Peach realized that she was stuck under her cage, when Wario, pops out of nowhere, ready to turn her into a statue. Kirby ran towards the situations, but it was too late.

Wario and officially turned Zelda into a statue, but there was no time to be sad about it. The entire stadium was in ruins, and Kirby and Peach had to leave right away. Hopping onto Kirby's escape star, the two flew away in search of Halberd, to board on to safety.

"I can't believe Zelda was taken…" Peach sobbed. "She was my best friend! We need to rescue her Kirby!"

Kirby sighed. "We can't do that Peach. We'll risk being caught ourselves. It's best to leave the job of rescuing to someone who's more capable. If we were to go, we'd need a couple more people."

"But… what if no one goes? What if no one is there to rescue Zelda? We need to go back and save her!" Peach cried.

• • •

"…" Mario groaned. "Where am I?"

"Skyworld," a female voice said, "Get up! We saw all what happened. But you're safe now." Mario quickly gathered himself, and prepared to move along to rescue Kirby, Peach, and Zelda. He recognized Pit, but not the tall beautiful lady standing next to him.

"Hey Mario… we saw what happened. And we're here to help!" Pit chuckled. "This is Palutena, the Goddess of Light. She's been the one who's been giving me all my powers so far!"

"Indeed." Palutena laughed. "Pit's no more than an angel for the Skyworld! That's why I've decided to join this iteration of the Smash Games. Anything an angel can do, a Goddess can do better. And while I would like to just stand around here and chat, we have a world to save!"

Palutena quickly flew from spot to spot, with Pit flying right behind. Mario rolled his eyes, and quickly joined in with Palutena and Pit. He knew, since being protected by an angel and his Goddess, that they were sure to find Peach, Kirby, and Zelda quickly.

"Do you guys know which way to go?" Mario asked. "I was knocked all the way back."

"Of course we do! I've never let any of my angels down, and I sure won't stop for a mere mortal!" Palutena laughed.

• • •

Peach and Kirby wandered across the deck of Halberd, thinking about the current situation. Peach had finally calmed down since them, but the thought of losing Zelda was more than she could handle.

"We should find Mario, and quick," Peach suggested. "The sooner we find him, the sooner we could team up and save Zelda! Surely having him around could boost our chances."

"We could… but I don't know if it's safe! I want to save Zelda too," Kirby said, "but it could be really risky."

The two kept walking until they reached a mysterious Red Door. Peach opened it, and the two fell in. A few minutes later, Peach and Kirby found themselves stuck in a boatload of trouble. There were enemies everywhere! Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, Fighters, anything you could imagine! Kirby took out his cutter and hammer.

"Peach, stay behind! This could get rough!" Kirby said with a stern look.

Peach laughed. "Don't worry! I can fight too!" Peach reassured him. She took out her tennis racket, and her bagged turnips. The two fought heroically against the horde of monsters. They were determined to keep moving, and find Mario and Zelda.

After a few long hours of fighting, Peach and Kirby slumped down against a tree. "Well, we're okay now. Surely Mario's okay too. After being in Skyworld for so long, there's no doubt he's already found an Angel to protect him!"

• • •

Mario, Pit, and Palutena came to the flat plains. No enemies in sight, or so they thought. R.O.B's began to fill the plains, each carrying what appeared to be bombs. And the Ancient Minister was there too, but began to run away. Knowing the importance of catching the Minister, the three heroes ran after him.

"Warp!" Palutena shouted as she teleported towards the Ancient Minister. "Hah! Gotcha! What are you doing to the plains?!" she shrieked wildly. At the sign of distress, the Ancient Minister blew Palutena away with a force so strong, she fell way back, to the sights of a Forest. As the R.O.B's planted the bomb, the Ancient Minister got away, and Mario and Pit ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong stared at their enormous pile of bananas' for hours. After collecting day after day, week after week, it was finally time to enjoy them all. Donkey Kong could feel his tummy grumbling, and so did Diddy.

But after Donkey Kong was just about to reach for a banana, their huge wagon went rolling down the hill! A couple of Goomba's had been hiding, waiting for the right moment to snatch them.

…Wow. What a waste of time. And after collecting for so long, just to have them taken away from you. Well, this was no time to be angry.

At the top of another hill, Bowser was charging up his Dark Cannon, and aiming it at the bigger Kong. Seeing the incoming danger, he launched Diddy away from the scene, as Bowser shot and collected a nice big trophy of… a monkey.

Diddy, unfortunately, was not launched quick enough to avoid the sight of his uncle being turned in a trophy. He sighed as he frowned the whole way to the other side of the jungle.

But at this point, it wasn't a jungle anymore. Diddy fell into a lake, filled with many fish, and other foods to eat. Jumping with joy, he climbed out of the water, only to find Rayquaza, standing right there in front of him.

Paralyzed with fear, Diddy found himself stuck to the ground, unable to move. But not much later, Fox's arwing pops in, just in time to save the day!

The two began a stance, and were ready to battle Rayquaza.

• • •

After a brief moment of fighting, Fox began to walk away from the fiery scene. However, Diddy wasn't quite fond of being left alone, and grabbed on to Fox's ankle.

"What?" Fox sighed. "Fine. Let's go already."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

At the abandoned zoo, Lucas was wandering the scene. Though he was timid, Lucas did have the powers to protect himself. He had the ability and initiative, but he always came out as scared.

"…I wonder," Lucas thought, "Why did this place close down? I mean, the only reason it IS is because—" Lucas heard a creek, and quickly looked behind.

Lucas was scared easily, and hated that. It always got in the way of his actions. After a long walk by himself, Lucas had finally calmed himself down, only to be frightened once again.

A huge Porky Statue led by the Subspace Army was sent to attack Lucas! Knowing his capabilities, Lucas began to run away, avoiding obstacles, and hitting switches whenever necessary. He eventually got away, patting himself on the back for such a good job.

Still, the Porky statue was able to catch up once again. And Lucas began running. But at a trip of a twig, Lucas fell face-first on the ground. Moaning, he struggled to get up, and realized his doom. He lay there, paralyzed.

Just then, a shot of PK Thunder come out from beneath the shadows. The shock paralyzed the Porky Statue, followed by PK Flash, shattering the colossal statue.

The statue turned to be Porky Minch, a misanthropic child of a similar age to Ness and Lucas. He was with the Subspace army.

"Get up!" Ness yelled confidently. "We can't just let him stomp all over us!" Ness began to run after Porky.

"Uh… right!" Lucas ran after Ness, helping him to destroy their arch-enemy.

"I'll get his right side! You get his left! He'll have nowhere to go if we team up!" Ness yelled to Lucas. "And surely, he can't get away from our psychic powers!"

"Of course!" Lucas yelled timidly. "…But doesn't he also have psychic powers? Or am I just remembering wrong." Lucas and Ness struck their baseball bats and twigs wildly at Porky.

"That's not important!" Ness said. "We have to get rid of Porky first!" Ness used PK Flash once again, in hopes to destroy Porky. But it wasn't enough. Lucas realized his power could help, and had PK Freeze to destroy Porky.

"Yeah!" Ness cheered. As the two young boys cheered, Wario appeared on the scene, along with another Dark Cannon. It was aimed at Lucas, knowing that he Lucas wouldn't have much to do about it. But after seeing the incoming danger, Ness pushed Lucas away at the right moment, turning Ness into a trophy.

Lucas ran away, and Wario collected his fresh new trophy.

"What a nice one this is…" Wario laughed. Lucas ran and ran, until he pumped into a commoner. It was Villager!

"Oh, hey Lucas!" Villager said. "Are you here collecting too?"

"No… but we have to leave right now, or we'll—" Lucas was cut off once again. A dragon-like Pokemon was flying in. "Charizard…" Lucas said under his breath.

The two boys ran away from the abandoned zoo, although unfamiliar with the fact that Charizard was WITH them, not against.

• • •

Marth stood in his castle, looking across the fields, when it suddenly began to fade color. Knowing something bad were to happen, Marth rushed out, only to see R.O.B's everywhere, ready to plant bombs. He began to attack them.

"Where's Roy?!" Marth thought to himself. "I need help to destroy these robots!"

Seeing the impending scene from afar, Meta Knight swooped in to battle Marth.

"What in the?!" Marth yelled. "Who are you? Why must we duel now?! There are more important things to be done!"

Meta Knight quickly searched his surroundings and realized Marth was right. They had to get rid of the R.O.B's. "Alright. I'll help you get rid of the R.O.B's first. But don't let this think that we're allies."

Marth nodded. The two swordsmen began attacking left and right, stopping bombs from being detonated.

From the distance, a shout could be heard. "…Great Aether!" It sounded extremely familiar to Marth. That shout, that phrase… could it really be?

Ike flew into the scene, helping his good pal Marth, destroy the R.O.B's.

"You needed help?" Ike smiled. "Looks like I came at the right time too, it looks like there's a lot of these guys."

"Thanks, Ike." Marth nodded towards Meta Knight. "This is Meta Knight, Kirby's rival. You know Kirby, right?"

"Of course. Who doesn't? He's famous!" Ike laughed.

After intense fighting for hours, the three swordsmen realized the Ancient Minister was the fault of this. The three swordsmen then ran in pursuit of the Minister.

• • •

Luigi made funny poses, just standing in the plains, minding his own businesses. Koopa's, or Waddle Dee's would show up every so often, never an enemy that would actually HURT you.

"Hmm… how about… THIS!" Luigi made a frightened pose. It seemed to make Princess Daisy, his girlfriend, laugh a lot. Being in the Smash Games gave Luigi a lot of time to be alone… but perhaps TOO MUCH time to be alone.

It was an odd day. Waddle Dee's would should up every 5 seconds. And they began to frighten Luigi. They wouldn't hurt him, of course they wouldn't! They're adorable! But there was something about them that gave Luigi a shudder.

"What's going on?!" Luigi wondered. A dark shadow appeared behind him. Even without giving him a chance to look, Dedede shot Luigi up into the air with his hammer, causing Luigi to turn into a statue.

"We've got a good collection now, fella's!" Dedede laughed as his Waddle Dee's gathered around. At the sight of another trophy hog, Dedede and his minions cleared the scene, as Wario came in to snag the Luigi trophy.

As Wario hopped off his cart, the Waddle Dee's began to crowd Wario, and Dedede stole his cart, along with the Luigi trophy, leaving Wario stranded.

"HEY!" Wario yelled. "Come back here, you stupid orange balls! And give me that statue!" Wario stomped.

"Hah! Sucker." Dedede told himself. The Waddle Dee's disappeared into the trees, following their leader, Dedede. He looked back at his freshly collected trophies, of Zelda, Ness, and now, Luigi.


End file.
